In highly “electromagnetic (EM) Contested” environments, most waveform performance degrades substantially to a level where communications may not be possible. Legacy point-to-multipoint waveforms degrade substantially more than ad-hoc networking waveforms, which have some built-in resiliency due to “routing around” capability. Current ad-hoc networking waveforms, however, may not always provide necessary performance. For example, the resiliency of ad-hoc networking waveforms of current implementations may not be sufficient to ensure network connectivity due to exponentially increasing routing overheads and problems like islanding and network fragmentation. Additionally, currently, there is no method to determine whether nodes of an ad-hoc network are being jammed, and current anti-jam waveforms (legacy and modern ad-hoc networking) do not keep track of what EM environment they are operating in.